The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine combusts an air/fuel mixture to generate drive torque. Torque output by the engine may be provided to a transmission. Torque input to the transmission may be transferred through the transmission via gears selected within the transmission. A differential receives torque output by the transmission and supplies torque to half-shafts. The half-shafts drive wheels of the vehicle to propel the vehicle.
One or more vehicle control modules may use torque data in controlling associated vehicle systems. For example only, a transmission control module may control performance of a gear shift based on torque data. Controlling how the gear shift is performed based on the torque data may help limit noise, vibration, and/or harshness experienced within a passenger cabin of the vehicle. The transmission control module may also use torque data for one or more other reasons, such as to detect a tie-up condition, which may be used to determine when a clutch is filled.